1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the piano actions of grand pianos and specifically to piano actions that “actuate” or cycle with a substantially smaller energy requirement than other grand piano piano actions.
2. Description of Related Art
Pianists feel improvement in a piano action when the energy requirement to actuate or cycle the action in a particular way is reduced. This is because the work required by pianists' fingers to cycle the action in a particular way is reduced, thereby making the piano more comfortable to play. Reductions in energy requirements to actuate piano actions allow pianists to play music with less finger strength which improves finger control. Thus, the pianist can play in a more virtuoso fashion more easily and the pianist's playing abilities are thereby improved by the new piano action. Accordingly, there is a need for a grand piano piano action that cycles in a particular way from less finger work.
The cycling of a grand piano piano action primarily occurs through rotational motion of action members, causing a hammer to strike piano strings, thereby making piano music. The finger energy requirement to actuate a grand piano piano action is directly proportional to the change in angular momentum of the members of the action system.
Grand piano piano actions consist primarily of: a repetition base, a jack, a balancier, a heel, and a set of two regulating buttons. The repetition base is the largest and heaviest of the grand piano piano action components and also incurs the largest change in inertia or momentum during cycling of the piano action. Thus, the repetition base plays a significant role in the energy requirements to actuate a piano action. Accordingly, there is a need for a repetition base for a grand piano action that incurs less momentum change during the actuation cycle of the piano action.
The heel also incurs a relatively large momentum change during cycling of the action. Accordingly, there is a need for a heel for a grand piano action that incurs less momentum change during the actuation cycle of the piano action.